


Tuesday

by TheSleepyNinja15



Series: Cosplay Club (C.C) Stories [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual, Sexy, Smut, mafia, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia is having a bad night so he goes to the only place he knows that will make him forget everything. First part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm, hi. So uhhhh, this story suddenly came out of nowhere when I stumbled upon C.C.'s image in a bunny costume. You know that costume the same as what Kallen was wearing in the beginning of R2, but C.C.'s was black. So yeah, the concept popped in my head but I don't know what happened while I was writing this. My fingers just automatically typed these words. And this is my first time writing smut so uhhhh, I hope you'd enjoy it? That sounds wrong, I'm sorry. But yeah, here's another little story of Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch vi Britannia wants to kill someone.

He wants to kill someone so badly.

Resting his head on the backseat and covering his eyes with his hands, he lets out a frustrated growl.  _Idiots. They only need to do one thing and they couldn't even do it right._  He needs to have a serious talk with his recruiter because this new group is the most incompetent he had ever seen.

Idiots. They could have closed the deal and have been swimming in money if that dumb River? Rivan? Rivalz? – damn it, he can't even remember the bastard's name, didn't screw up his speech and spew the wrong things at the right person earlier. He's going to get brutally punished when he gets back to the headquarters.

"Where to, Sir?" his driver, Kururugi, asks from the driver's seat.

"The usual," he mumbles.

Removing his hands from his face, he stares at the blinding lights of the city they are passing by – free, unapologetic and mocking. Mocking him of the deal that went wrong. No, not even wrong, but the deal that went disastrous. If news about it goes out and reaches their rival groups, he will be seriously pissed. And nobody wants a pissed-off Lelouch vi Britannia. People who have been at the receiving end of his anger longed more for the depths of hell than the slashes of his brutality.

Lelouch vi Britannia is an alive and walking violence and he is proud of it.

But now, his frustrations are overtaking his urge to hurt someone. Odd, how he wanted to kill just a while ago. He can feel his energy draining as a mild headache starts to grow. Grabbing the gun that is lying beside him, he throws it from hand to hand and plays with the trigger. He's restless. His hands long to touch something smooth, something soft. He longs to touch someone.

"Drive faster."

After a matter of minutes, they arrive in front of a nondescript building. He uses the backdoor to enter it where he is welcomed by the sea of bodies dancing and so high from the throbbing red lights and loud music. A black-haired girl sends him a lustful smirk and tries to pull him to the dance floor but he is not in the mood for it. He just wants to reach  _the room._

Waitresses wearing different colored sexy bunny outfits walk around carrying trays of alcohol. He grabs the arm of one and asks, "Where is she?"

The redhead looks at him from head-to-toe then answers, "She's busy right now. But if it's urgent," she runs a finger down his chest and whispers, "I'm available."

"No, thanks. I'll just head to the room."

Dropping her hand, not really affected by the rejection, the girl shrugs, "Fine. I'll inform her that you're here."

* * *

 

Lelouch is not a patient man. With his line of work, all of his patience have been tested and worn out many times. And tonight his impatience is at its highest level. How long is he going to wait for her?

Closing his eyes, he tries to relax but all he can see is Mr. Gottwald pointing a gun at Rivalz (?) and threatening them to cut ties with the Black Knights if they messed up the deal again.

All he can think of is the millions of dollars that was almost within his grasp but was unceremoniously taken away because of a mistake he didn't even do. Everything was going according to plan. Jeremiah was already happy with the deal. All that was left to do was for them to sign the contract, but what did that stupid blue-haired boy do? Brought up a Gottwald story that was forbidden to talk about in their world and the transaction quickly went down to flames. Godfuckingdammit.

"Having a rough night I see."

Finally.

Sitting up, the man opens his eyes to address the newcomer. She is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed under her breasts. The black form-fitting bunny suit she is wearing greatly contrasts her porcelain white skin and accents her curves. Gray stockings cover her slim legs. Her emerald hair is long and silky where a black bunny ears headband nests on top of it.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"It's a busy night and you're not my only customer."

"I'm not paying so big just for me to wait this long."

"And you are not the master of me."

Violet eyes glare at golden ones. They settle on a staring contest but after mere seconds, Lelouch looks away. He never wins against her.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. Can you please go in now, C.C.?"

The beautiful woman finally enters the room, almost gliding because of her smooth movements, and straddles his lap. She places her hands behind his neck as his hands automatically hold her waist. "See? It doesn't hurt to ask nicely. So what's bothering the mafia prince?"

He buries his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet citrus scent. He feels her slender hands move to his hair and starts massaging his scalp. Ah, this is what he needs.

"One of our deals fell off because one of my stupid men accidentally insulted Jeremiah. He almost killed him right then and there if I didn't try to talk him down."

"Ah, the power of Lelouch vi Britannia's charm. Even men cannot deny it," C.C. teases. Lelouch answers with a light squeeze on her waist making the woman briefly squirm on his lap. "How much was at stake?"

Lelouch frowns. "Two hundred million dollars." Just thinking about it makes him want to punch something.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. So let's stop talking about it because I went here to forget."

He stands up carrying C.C. with him and goes to the sole bed in the dim-lighted room. Bending forward, he places her on her back and starts kissing her neck.

"God, I love your skin." His breath creating a trail of goosebumps on her neck.

Beneath him, C.C. begins untying his necktie and throws it somewhere in the room. Then, she proceeds to unbutton his polo exposing his chest. Her finger teasingly draws lines in between his pectoral muscles. "When are you going to go to the gym?" she whispers in a ragged breath.

"I don't need to. My charms work just fine."

Lifting his head, he stares at the woman beneath him. Too long and too thick green hair haphazardly spread on the white sheets of the bed.  _She has too much_  hair, he thought. Her cheeks are peppered with natural pinkish blush caused by his actions and her eyes are already heavy lidded.  _Too sensitive._

_Too beautiful._

He can't help but kiss her hard and long until they needed oxygen.

"Perhaps, you should take a break from work. A wrinkle is forming between your eyes and you're just 25," C.C. says breathlessly. Her golden eyes are shining brightly, intoxicated just as he is by her.

"Perhaps, if you finally grant me of the date I've been asking you since forever I won't be this so stressed."

"What's the point when we're already doing this?" She removes his polo completely, throws it again somewhere in the room and runs her nails on his back. The pain they cause is a wonderful feeling he wholeheartedly welcomes. The tension is sweet and tender just like her.

He lifts her left leg and wraps it around him. Damn it, why does she have to wear this complicated costume. It will take time to remove it, and Lelouch is not a patient man.

"The point is," he rains soft kisses on her shoulder down to the top of her breast. He can feel her shiver underneath him. "I can give you more than the pleasure of the bed. I can buy you anything you want, feed you all the pizzas you like, and bring you home with me. You can be free of this shithole."

He runs his hand on her stomach only to feel the tight costume she has on. "Damn it, why are you wearing this? This will be hard to take off."

"It's Tuesday."

"This club and its stupid daily themes."

"But you love Sundays."

He thinks of her in a short white wedding dress complete with a veil on her head and he can't help but smile. "Damn right, I love Sundays."

C.C. chuckles. "Boys and their weird fetishes."

Gathering her wrists together, he holds her arms above her and reaches for the zipper on her back. Slowly, he pulls it down as his finger glides over her skin. Her cheeks are getting redder.

_Too stunning._

"Lelouch…"

"What did you do with those customers?" he asks in a low voice.

Unwaveringly, golden eyes look at him with all honesty. "Nothing. I just accompany them on their tables."

Sighing in relief, he lowers his body and rests his forehead against hers. "Good. I'm glad that our contract is still intact."

"Do not worry boya, you're still mine."

"I believe it works the other way around as I was the one who paid in the contract. That was one of the biggest expenses I've had since – "

"Stop talking and kiss me now Lelouch."

Obliging, he kisses her deeply, so deep that he knows their lips will be bruised after. He runs his tongue on her lips seeking permission to enter and it is granted. Her mouth is warm and heavenly. Her tongue soft and small, dances dangerously with his. A moan escapes from their throats from the ecstasy of kissing each other.

This is just a kiss, how much more if…

He pulls down her top revealing her chest as she traces the waistband of his pants.

Breaking their kiss, he whispers, "Goddamnit, you're a goddess."

"Please, Lelouch…"

He stares at her, squirming, restless and vulnerable beneath him. She glows into the dimmed light like the full moon outside. Her blushing cheeks makes her look more angelic and cute. No one can catch Lelouch using the word 'cute' in public but that's the only word he can think of that perfectly suits her right now.

She bites her lip seductively.

His heart is beating so hard.

And he's certain that she can feel it isn't the only hard part of his body at this moment.

"Go out with me, and I'll make you my queen."

C.C. raises an eyebrow. "You're not a king yet."

"I will be soon. And I want you to be my queen when that happens."

With this, C.C. pushes him on his back and straddles him, flipping their position. Her costume falls down her waist as she kisses his neck. She licks and nips his skin. Bites and blows his neck. Tastes his salty sweat – the only proof of his dark underground activities. She moves her hands down his chest which are followed by her mouth until she reaches his stomach where she dips her little tongue into his navel then swirls and teases him like the witch she is.

Meanwhile, Lelouch is finding it hard to breathe normally, his lungs gasping for air. He reaches down and caresses C.C.'s emerald tresses in between his fingers – totally in awe of the siren before him. Glancing down, he meets her golden eyes as she uses her teeth to pull down the zipper of his pants. Her fringe forming a curtain around the sultry look in her eyes.

"Fucking hot," he utters, his voice filled with lust.

Sitting up, C.C. grabs his right forefinger and puts it on her lips. Her tongue tentatively licks it as she stares at him unabashedly, then without any hesitation, sucks his finger into her mouth.

Lelouch, on his part, reaches up and starts massaging her right breast which earns him a soft moan. He is totally enchanted and mesmerized by the woman before him, a feat no other person has accomplished except for her. So fitted for a queen.

She is already his queen.

C.C. releases his fingers and makes it line down her body, in between her breasts, onto her flat stomach, until it stops just under her exposed navel, her saliva leaving a glistening trail on her ivory skin.

"I'll think about your offer," she says nonchalantly. "But first, you badly need to shut up and start making me feel like a princess, mafia prince."

In the dark, Lelouch flashes her a knowing smirk and arrogantly says, "Yes, Your Highness."

And with that, all thoughts of failed deals, brutal punishment, stupid men and million dollars disappear as Lelouch starts worshipping the only goddess he acknowledges.


End file.
